Sorry
by Jack M. Kaiser
Summary: Tempers flare and an argument ensues. Will they have a chance to say I'm sorry?


**Sorry**

**Summary:** Tempers flare and an argument ensues. Will they have a chance to say I'm sorry?

**Timeframe: **Any

**Characters/ pairing:** Jack/Sam

**Genre:** Hurt/comfort, drabble

**Rating:** G

**Note:** This was a writing prompt challenge from my brain twin and whumptastic friend not_a_zatarc

It was a ridiculous argument. He sat at the table, thinking about her going to bed mad. Why did he do things like that? The more he thought about his stupidity, the angrier with himself he became. She didn't ask for much, only for him to tell her what he truly felt about something. But, no, he had to be a tight ass and keep his feelings to himself. Jack brought the cold beer bottle back up to his lips and took a long swig, letting the beer slide slowly down his throat. In his half-drunk mind he could see Sam changing into her tank top and pajama bottoms, her heart filled with anger toward him. He couldn't let that happen. He had to make it right. Damn it, he just got her and he wasn't going to let her go just because of his damn pride! He stood up from the table, nearly falling over the chair that he had been sitting on. Without bothering to put on his jacket, he grabbed his truck keys and hurried out of the door into the blinding rain.

The road looked like a path through the black abyss of night. The rain adding to its inky appearance. His headlights were on high beam, but the dark and rainy night made it like he didn't have them on at all. He never noticed that he was going well over the speed limit as he tried desperately to keep his dark green Ford on the road. His wipers working feverishly to keep the windshield clear, but it was in vain. The rain was coming down harder and the wind began to pick up. A half of a block away from Sam's house a large dog ran out onto the roadway directly in the path of Jack's truck. He saw the light brown streak and slammed all of his weight onto the brakes. The rain puddles on the road prevented his tires from getting any traction and the truck went into a violent spin before hitting head on into a tree by the side of the road with a horrendous crash.

Lights appeared in the windows of the homes near the crash sites, heads peered out from behind curtains. Sam heard the crash and ran out onto her porch, her eyes scanning the street. Her heart clenched in her chest when she saw Jack's truck illuminated by a street lamp and wrapped around a tree a half a block away.

"Jack!" She screamed then ran barefooted down the street to him.

By the time she got there a crowd had gather around the truck. She pushed her way past them and peered in the window at Jack. His face was bloodied and his head was turned to the passenger side of the truck, his eyes closed. A drop of cold rain hit Sam on the bare neck as she fought to get the driver's side door open. The rain had stopped, but it was still dripping from the rain soaked tree.

"Someone call 911!" Sam yelled as the door finally screeched open.

"The ambulance is on its way, ma'am." A man in the crowed told her while her fingers felt Jack's neck for a pulse.

She let out a sigh of relief when she felt a strong flutter under her fingertips. He was breathing, but it sounded wet and labored.

"Jack? Can you hear me?" Sam asked as tears began to track down her cheeks.

"Ssss-amm?" Jack replied in slurred and gurgly whisper.

"I'm here, Jack. Oh, God, I'm so sorry." Sam sobbed.

"S'kay. I- ass." Jack replied. He had yet to open his eyes and a steady stream of blood ran from his nose.

Just as Sam went to speak the ambulance followed by a fire truck pulled up with their lights flashing and the sirens blaring. The medics jumped from the rig and hurried toward the crash with their equipment in hand. Sam reluctantly stepped back as the fireman freed Jack from the wreckage and then the medics started to work on Jack. Within minutes he was on a gurney and they were pushing him to the back of the ambulance. Sam followed close behind and when he was loaded in the back, she jumped in beside him.

"He's my fiancée." Sam stated when she the medic opened his mouth. She knew what he was going to say and it wasn't like she was lying. She and Jack had been dating very steady and they had discussed marriage more than once.

She looked down at Jack's pale and bloodied face. A chill ran up her spine when she looked at the stiff neck brace. Was it hurting him? Was he in pain? It was all her fault! She shouldn't have pushed him so hard. Why did she do things like that?

SG1SG1SG1

The beeping of the heart monitor and the hiss of oxygen echoed through the hospital room. Sam held Jack's still hand as her mind went over the list of injuries the doctor told her that Jack had suffered in the accident. A broken nose. A split lower lip. Two black eyes. A concussion. A lot of bruises. A broken arm. Fractured right ankle. Bruised ribs. Bruised knees. To make a long story short, Jack was a very lucky man. Sam sat by his side, talking quietly to him and begging him to wake up.

SG1SG1SG1

Jack woke early the next afternoon, groggy and feeling like his head was going to split in two. He painfully turned his head to the side and saw a mop of blonde hair laying on the rail of his bed.

"Sam?" Damn his voice was weak. Well, duh, there was a mask over his mouth and nose. His left arm felt like a ton as he lifted it up to pull the offensive mask off. He tried again, "Sam?"

That sounded better and it worked cause Sam jumped straight up in her chair.

"Jack! You're awake!" Sam squealed happily, grabbing his hand again.

"What gave ya that idea?" Jack rasped.

"Hmm. Maybe it was the sight of those chocolate brown eyes of yours." Sam said with a smile.

"Sam, I'm sorry about- what day is it?" Jack said rubbing his eyes.

"It's Friday, Jack. You had an accident last night. And you have no reason to be sorry. I'm sorry that I started the argument and left. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. I-"

"Sam?" Jack interrupted.

"Jack?"

"Marry me?" Jack responded sleepily.

**The End**


End file.
